Kowalski
Ranked as Second-In-Command as Skipper's Lieutenant, Kowalski is the smartest, tallest and presumably either the second oldest of the penguins or possibly the same approximate age as Skipper. Kowalski forms plans for the group and usually takes notes for Skipper. His knowledge has allowed him to take up positions where his intelligence is needed, such as being the team's medic as well as chief scientist and inventor. He tends to over-analyze situations unnecessarily. In Madagascar (films) Kowalski has been in all three Madagascar movies and also in the specials A Christmas Caper and Merry Madagascar. In the first movie he plays a small role and is only seen briefly at the zoo, then at the Grand Central Station, and afterwards when the team took control of the cargo ship to steer it to Antarctica. He is shown to be unable to crack the computer, but after pressing another few random buttons gains access. At the end he is shown on beach chairs with the other three in Madagascar because Antarctica wasn't that great in their opinion. In the second movie he is steering the plane in the cockpit with the other three penguins, and high fives the other three when they manage to land (Although not so well) the plane, in fact half-destroying it. He is shown to be shocked, along with the others, when blackmailing pictures of Skipper kissing the bobble-head Lola are shown by the monkeys. Afterwards he is shown again at Skipper and Lola's wedding. In Madagascar 3, Kowalski becomes even more like his spin-off character - he invents a Warp Drive for the copter, and upgrades an SUV with a nuclear reactor to be more easily driven by the penguins. When it crashes, becoming utterly destroyed, his genius helps to upgrade the circus into a fantastic lights and music-show. Along with the other penguins he helps to fight off DuBois. In A Christmas Caper, he is organizing the HQ for Christmas, and follows Skipper and Rico when they go and find Private. In Merry Madagascar, he is hostile towards the reindeer, like Skipper and Rico, although Private falls for Cupid, a young female reindeer. He then flies Santa's sled with the other three after being covered in the magical dust which lets the reindeer fly. After crash-landing similarly like in Madagascar 2, he still high-fives the others and Skipper remarks "Who ever said penguins couldn't fly?!?", and says a similar line in Madagascar 2 after they emerge from the wreckage of the plane. Afterwards he returns to Madagascar with Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Private, Skipper and Rico although they all wanted to stay in New York. Info Kowalski is the group strategist and gadgeteer. He is the brains of the group or known as, "the Options Guy", and is sometimes even arrogant or boastful about his intelligence. In fact, he can be such a show-off that Skipper has created the 'Show-Off Jar', which Kowalski must put a quarter into every time he shows off his intellect unnecessarily. He believes that intellect is stronger than brute force (He tries to prove this in The Helmet). While he is certainly the most "book-smart" of the zoo animals, his tendency to over-analyze situations affects how intelligent he appears to the others. He can describe emotions in deep words, but he did admit in Monkey Love that he has trouble comprehending love and expressing his feeling to another, which Skipper knew already. Another example that shows this was in the episode All Choked Up when Skipper , Kowalski, and Private thought Rico was going to be blown up, and he states "I, also, love... you... in the same... way expressed previously... dude." Kowalski's main disadvantage is that, sometimes, he over-analyses things, extensive reasoning getting in the way of acting. Also he can become too fascinated by science; in the episode Jiggles, he becomes almost stark raving mad at the other penguins for not accepting his latest scientific breakthrough/abomination of nature. He called them "science haters" which made Private sad. It was only when Jiggles tried to eat him that it became a problem. Kowalski, as a man of science, does not believe in magic or King Julien's sky spirits. However he has witnessed the supernatural and, while he attempts to find a scientific explanation, he doesn't always succeed, such as in Out of the Groove when King Julien had his Groove removed. Kowalski uses many memes popularized by the internet such as "Wehehehel, fail-ail!" (Night and Dazed), "For the win!" (Invention Intervention), and "Holla!" (Friend-in-a-Box). However, due to his nerdiness, all his attempts to be cool sound rather forced. He also tends to use long words. The others are not always able to understand what he is saying, and sometimes ask him to repeat what he's saying in more simple terms. Though Kowalski is the smartest of the penguins, he seems to be a little less fit than the rest of the penguins and tires more easily, for example A Kipper for Skipper. He is in love with a dolphin named Doris. Story of Joining Sora's Team Skipper and the penguins were impresses when they saw Garfield and Odie fight off the Heartless and Nobodies. When the two friends won the battle, the penguins wanted to help them when Tweety told them about other worlds, and the Keyhole. When the penguins helped find the keyhole so Sora could open the pathway, they came face-to-face with Dr.Blowhole, and Big Yellow. The showdown lasted about 67 sec, and after Sora used his Keyblade, the penguins joined the team. Category:The Penguins of Madagascar characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Fighters Category:Birds Category:Penguins Category:Animals Category:Smart characters Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Comedy characters Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Spies Category:Creatures Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Dreamworks characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Movie characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Polish characters